Best Friends or Lovers
by SwtManda83
Summary: I'm gonna add more drama. It's a slow thought process and I don't have much free time.
1. Default Chapter

Shane Helms and Amanda have known each other since his WCW debut in 1999. They both have great chemistry together and have obvious feelings for the other one. Everyone can see that, except for Shane and Amanda that is. Will they fess their feelings for each other or will jealousy prevent them from the future that is before them?  
  
Shane remembered first seeing Amanda in the WCW, when she and her friend Josephine won backstage passes to a WCW show. They were both cool to hang out with, but he was a little more interested in Amanda. When he wasn't on the road, he go to Pennsylvania and hang out with Amanda. Hell, they spent so much time together when he isn't working, her parents think of Shane as part of the family and vice-versa for Mandy. Shane and Amanda have become like brother and sister over time and both couldn't be happier with it.  
  
When WCW was no more and superstars from WCW were going to WWE. Shane was ecstatic! He called Amanda after calling his parents and let her know. She was happy for him too. Amanda knew how he loved wrestling and going into the WWE was definitely a step up for him! Intuition told her that she probably would be able to see him as much (or as little) as she used to, but none of that mattered to her. Phone calls and cards were enough for her. All that really mattered was that Shane was living his dream and he was happy.  
  
After her graduation, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a nurse anymore, it's not where her heart was anymore. (Flashback to Shane and Amanda having pizza the day after she graduated high school)  
  
AC: You know Shane, I didn't expect you to take time out to see me. SH: What makes you think I wouldn't come to see you? Just because my schedule is a bit more demanding doesn't mean I wouldn't take time out to be with you. AC: It's not your schedule, Shane. I told you that I understood. SH: Then what is it? AC: Well, I'd imagine that life on the road is lonely and... SH: I know Mandy but listen to me, okay. Yes, it does get lonely and all that, but I don't go humpin women and getting high that I don't know which way is up or down. I'll always, somehow make time for you! Okay? AC: Alright, sorry I thought all that SH: Don't worry about it, I knew it was coming anyway..I know you too well. So what are you gonna do with yourself now that you're a high school graduate? AC: Well, you know that I no longer want to be a nurse, so I don't know. SH: Have you thought of doing something along the lines of TV? (He grins) AC: No..wait what are you getting at? SH: What makes you think I'm up to something?  
  
AC: I know you Gregory Shane Helms! SH: Damn, you full named me! Now I gotta tell you! AC: Damn right, you do. SH: Shane-O and Trish are gonna kill me! Okay, Shane-O was talking to Vince about you working in the WWE as Trish's adopted sister. The whole thing was Trish and Shane-O's idea. You really aren't supposed to know because it's supposed to be a surprise. So when they tell you, could you act surprised, pleeeeeease! Do it for lil' ol' me! AC: Alright, I suppose I owe you this one. SH: Thank you so much Mandy!  
  
(Amanda's first time in the diva locker room)  
  
"Welcome to the WWE Mandy!" Trish said, giving her a hug. After everyone greeted her, Amy hugged her. "Aer they gonna train you right away?" She asked. "They're not sure yet. They wanna see how I do tonight and afterwards, they'll let me know." "I hope they do, it'll be nice to have another kick-ass asian back here in the locker room. It's a lot of fun." Gail Kim said, winking at her. "We're up Mandy," Trish began, "Ready to go..sis?" Amanda and Trish giggled and Amanda said, "Yeah." Trish and Amanda waved to the rest of the divas in the locker room before they walked out.  
  
After Trish and Amanda left Amy said, "I wonder if Amanda knows that Shane likes her." "You mean as in the "more than friends" type?" Stacey asked and then she said, "Now that you mention it, Shane shows some of the signs of attraction. He even blushes a little bit at the mention of her name." Then Nora said, "Tell me about it, I was chatting with him the other day and when I mention how cool I think Mandy is, he blushed so much, anyone could've mistaken his face for an apple." They all laughed and Amy said, "Well, now that we all know that he has the hotts for Mandy, let's keep our mouths closed about it." Stacey was confused so she asked, "Why? Doesn't Shane wanna go for it?" Nora answered for Amy, "Shane wants to go about this whole himself, without any help from anyone." Amy nodded and added, "Should take a while though." All the divas just giggled at that 


	2. no title

Trish's music blast throughout the entire arena and everyone was on their feet for the ass-kicking diva. She didn't have a match. The plan was to introduce Amanda, her "adopted" sister, then Nora and Gail Kim were supposed to come down and attack Trish from behind. At that Amanda was supposed to do what she could to help her, then Amy is supposed to come down and help them out.  
  
Amanda was so nervous! After all, it was her debut and her first time on TV since her 4th grade play that was made public on some local channel that she couldn't remember. It was a good thing she was on her diet because the little belly she had wouldn't help her any, then again Amanda was always kind of hard on herself when it came to that stuff.  
  
Trish stood in the ring, with a microphone in her hand. "I know you all wanna see me, but tonight I want to introduce you to Mandy. My family adopted her when she was 8 years old and tonight is also her first appearance on TV period, so give it up for my sister, Mandy!" Trish's music blared through the arena again as Amanda made her way down to the ring. Once in the ring, they both gave each other a big hug. While they were hugging Trish whispered in her ear, "You're doing great!" Amanda faced the crowd and just waved at them. Amanda then walked next to Trish and spoke in the microphone. "Mandy, is there anything you wanna.." Just then as if in an instant, Molly Holly and Gail Kim attacked Trish from behind. She looked like she was thinking of something, which she is supposed to be doing. Then she pulled Gail Kim's hair and once she was on the canvas, She pounded on her, but that didn't last long. Gail Kim was attacked her. Molly stayed on Trish and Trish tried to fight back but then Lita came down and as if on cue, Gail Kim and Molly Holly ran out of the ring like a pair of scared mice.  
  
"I didn't get you too hard, did I?" Gail Kim asked me when all of them were back in the locker room. "Nah, I'll be okay." "That's good. By the way, I think you did great out there!" Nora nodded in agreement along with the other divas. "Thanks." Amanda said with a smile. "That's the smile that Shane told me about." Nora said, then widened her eyes when she realized what she said. Shane was gonna have her head. Stacey, Amy, Trish, Gail Kim, and everyone else looked at her with their eyes widened. "Nora, what are you talking about?" "Oh..um..shane and I were chatting earlier and he told me that you're smile was enough to bright a room." Nora said, nervous on the inside. "As in?" "Well, I mentioned to him how cool of a person I think you are and...he said that you have that friendly kind of smile that brightens a room." Nora prayed that Amanda bought it, she was never good at lying to people. If Shane found out about this, he would definitely kill her!! "Okay...I'll take you're word for it Nora." Amanda said, slightly suspicious. For some reason, she didn't actually buy what Nora said.  
  
(In the Men's Locker Room)  
  
"Amanda did pretty good out there, where'd she learn to hit like that?" Shawn asked. "She used to kickbox back in the day." Shane answered putting his shirt back on. His match has already been up so he just decided to hang out. Randy noticed a picture of Shane and Amanda in Shane's bag. It was in a heart-shaped frame. He grinned and decided to say something in reference to Amanda. If it made Shane mad or a little steamed, then he would get an answer to his question. "I bet Amanda is one hot piece of ass!" Shane immediately turned to give Randy a cold stare. "What did you say??!!" "Every man knows that asians are soooo hot, ever wonder what Amanda's like?" Randy said. Shane immediately went towards him and he was red-hot!! "Chill man, I was playin! I saw the heart-shaped framed picture of you and Amanda. I just wanted to see if you liked her." Shane relaxed and said, "Of course I like her she's a great friend." Randy shook his head, "That's not what I mean, man." "What do you mean then?" "I mean, do you like her as more than a great friend." "A little bit.." "Little bit my ass, you should've seen your face when I said that shit! You were RED." Randy said. "I hate to break it to you, but he's right. You're face was really red when he said that stuff about Amanda." "I don't think of her like that guys. I mean, yeah she's got a great personality, she's easy to talk to and she's fun to be around and.." It just came to him. Shane did like her like that! He couldn't say anything to Amanda. "She probably doesn't even think of me like that." Shane thought to himself. Before anyone could say anything, Shane left the locker room. He needed to get some chow. 


	3. confusion and anger

Shane sat down in the catering room with a bottle of water. He had to be alone and think about this whole thing. Randy did have a way making people realize things, in his own weird way. Did he want to be more than friends with Amanda? Do his feelings fun that deep for her? He is everything he'd looking for in a woman. Age wasn't a big deal for him. I mean, she's 20 and he's 29 but Amanda acted older than 20 years old.  
  
Shane put his head in his hands in frustration. "I bet I'm making too much out of this and she doesn't even think of me like that." He said to himself out loud. He didn't think there was anyone else in the catering room so he got startled when he heard Chris Jericho say, "Who doesn't think of you like what?" "Oh hey Chris." Chris sat down across from him and asked, "What's wrong? Anything I could help you with?" Shane sighed and said, "It's about Amanda." "What about her? You guys have a fight or something?" "Nah, nothing like that." "Then what is it? Is it what Randy said about Amanda, because he was just joking around." "I know he was. It just got me thinking if I really do like her like that and if she even thinks of me like that. That's all." "Have you talked to her about this at all? You might be surprised." Chris asked. "No not really." "Well, why don't you talk to her about it or go out or something? You might be surprised." Shane eyed his friend suspiciously. Chris knew where he was getting at so he just said, "My wife reads these crazy books and she tells me about it." Shane just chuckled at him. "What?! Jessica likes to read those things and I'm subjected to the torture of listening to her when she tells me about the damn book! If you and Amanda every get married or something, you'll suffer the same fate!" "Chris.." "I know, bad thing to say, sorry."  
  
Just then Amanda walked in the catering room and saw Shane and Chris sitting and talking. She decided to join them. "Hey, hope I'm not interrupting you guys." "You can never interrupt me Mandy, join us!" Amanda sat down next to Shane and said hi to Chris. "You did great out there. You really gave to Gail Kim out there." Chris said. "Thanks." "I bet they're gonna have to train you now!" Shane said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Shane says that you used to Kick Box." Chris said. "Yeah, that's where I learn how to do that stuff in the ring." Chris noticed how Shane was looking at Amanda. "Why doesn't the idiot just admit it and spill his guts!!" He thought to himself. "Well kiddos, I gotta go. Catch you guys later." "Bye." Shane and Amanda said in unison. Chris got up and walked through the door but instead of walking away, he stood and opened the door a tiny crack see if Shane would actually be smart and make a move!  
  
"You looked great out there in the ring, you looked like you've performed in public before." Shane said. "Last time I performed and was on TV was in 4th grade." Amanda said giggling. "I remember! Then your mother showed me a home video and you hid your face on my shoulder to avoid embarrassment." They both laughed at that memory. "Well, your father showed me baby pictures of you." "When did he do that?" "Remember? You told me that when you were gonna be at your dad's place and to just wait there for you." "Yeah..wait, he showed them to you while you were waiting for me?" Shane exclaimed. "Yep." They both just laughed.  
  
Shane faced Amanda and said, "I need to tell you something Mandy." "Alright. What's up?" "Well, in the locker room, Randy saw the picture of you and me in my bag and I guess he was trying to see what I would do. He said some stuff that got me heated.stuff about you. When he told me that he was playin. He pointed out some stuff to me, in his own odd way." "Like what?" Amanda asked. She was wondering where this whole thing was going. "That my feelings for you run deeper for you than just great friends." "What...." Amanda was about to say something, but Shane stopped her. "Listen Amanda, I..." "Shane stop, please! I need time!" Amanda got up and ran out of the catering room with tears in her eyes. "Fuck!!" Shane yelled in anger. 


	4. decisions, decisions

(A/N: Sorry for the very long delay guys. I work a lot and I haven't been to the computer in a while so here goes nothing!)  
  
Amanda ran to a dark corner of the arena, where some of the equipment cases were stored. She just wanted to be alone to cry. Shane liked her?! "Why me?" She thought to herself. There were so many other beautiful women in the world, she didn't understand why Shane would choose her of all people!  
  
Nora always preferred to be alone when she's stretching and preparing for the night, so before her match she decided to go to a somewhat dark area of the building. As she was starting to stretch, she heard a sound. Nora stopped what she was doing to try and hear it again. She wondered what it was so she decided to follow the sound. If someone was hurting, she wanted to at least try and help. It was the way she was raised, so she couldn't help it.  
  
Nora followed the sound to Amanda. She was in a ball and she was crying! "Mind if I sit?" Nora asked with a smile. Amanda dried her tears and nodded her head. "What's wrong?" Nora asked with concern. "Shane and I were in the catering room and he told me that he likes me." Amanda said. "I thought you'd be happy, instead of crying." "Why me?" Amanda asked, "There are so many other pretty, beautiful women out there. I don't completely understand it. Let's face it Nora, I don't exactly have that flat stomach and I'm not a babe either." "Mandy! Listen to yourself for a minute, will you? You're being ridiculous! So you don't look like a hot model or whatever they call themselves! Big deal! Personally, I think it's about time the WWE had a woman around here like you." Nora said. "Seriously?" "Oh yeah.I mean the others are beautiful and all, but it wouldn't hurt to have a diva like you." "You're just saying that." "Did you take the time to hear the fans scream when you went out there?" "They're all screaming for Shane." "Not all of them. There were some screaming for you tonight when you completely beat the crap out of Gail Kim." Amanda giggled, "Yeah, that was fun." "Oh yeah it was. Mandy, you are as beautiful as any woman here. Shane thinks so too." "Really?" "Well, think about this. If he didn't think you were beautiful than he wouldn't have told me about how pretty you look in whatever you put on." "He says that?" "Definitely, he even blushes sometimes at the mention of your name. We were having lunch and I told him how cool you are and he blushed just a little." Amanda had to laugh. The site of Shane blushing is kinda funny to her.  
  
Shane was around the corner and he couldn't help but overhear everything that Amanda and Nora were saying. He knew just what to do to make her realize how pretty she is to him.  
  
(Shane and Chris's room)  
  
Chris just walked in the room from a workout and saw Shane sitting at the table writing something. "Hey man, what are you doing?" "Making a list of things that I could possibly to do for Amanda." "Why? Did you do something and now she's making you her bitch." "Ha Ha! Very funny. I found out why she ran out the way she did." "Why?" "She doesn't think that she's good enough for me." "Did she tell you?" "Not exactly. She told Nora really." "In other words, you were eavesdropping?" Chris said predictably. Shane nodded. Chris looked at the small list that Shane made and said, "Rose petals on her bed? Don't you think you're going a little out there?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Shane said. "Well, I've only met her 1 year and a half ago, but I doubt highly that she's the rose-petals-on-the- bed type woman." "Okay then what do you suggest I do?" Shane said. "I've got a brilliant idea! Why don't you talk to the girl Shane. You've known her that well to be able to talk to her. Just tell her how you feel!" 


	5. chapter 5

Shane was determined now more than ever to come out with his feelings for Amanda. He still didn't fully understand why Amanda thought she wasn't good enough for him. Shane thought that with all the "babes" that she's seen around him, he couldn't blame her. He could've been more sympathetic to how she felt, but he really wasn't; not when it came to something like that. For the most part, he blamed himself. That's what happens when you're on the road though.  
  
Amanda was in the catering room, drinking a cup of coffee and sitting opposite Andrew(Test). She just wanted him to leave. He was trying to come on to her and for every single time he tried, she just said no. "Andrew, why are you doing this to Stacey? What did she did to you to make you want to cheat on her?" "What Stacey doesn't know won't hurt her." "Andrew, you're the scum of the earth and I'm going to tell Stacey that you've been hitting on me." Amanda stood up and left. Andrew ran after her, grabbed her arm and turned around. "Please Amanda, don't tell Stacey. She won't wanna be with me if she knew." "Well, you should've thought about that before you decided to chase me around the way you have been lately." Amanda continued to walk but before she walked out she turned around and said, "...and if you put you hand on me like that again, I'll shove it up your ass!" With that she abruptly left.  
  
Stacey noticed that Amanda was pretty upset about something. "Hey Mandy." "Hi Stacey...I have to tell you something." "Okay, let's sit down here." Stacey said. After they took their seats, Amanda began, "It's about Andrew." "Did he hit on you again?" "Yeah....wait, you knew that he was making unsuccessful passes at me?" "I overheard him a few times before." "....and you didn't do anything about or say something to him?" "Not really." Stacey said. "You should say something to him. What he's doing to you isn't right; not on any level." "I'm afraid that he'll do..." "Listen, if Andrew is the man that he claims to be, which I'm questioning, than he wouldn't put a hand on you. If he does than report it." "Well, here's my shot to give my "loving" boyfriend and kick in his ass." Amanda turned quickly to see Andrew coming down the hall. She faced Stacey and said, "I'm gonna get going." "Alright see ya later."  
  
(Later at the hotel)  
  
Amanda was in her hotel getting ready to watch a sappy romance movie on PPV. She didn't feel like going out with the guys. She saw no reason to. She has no man and she was slightly confused about this Shane situation. He had all those other women around him in the past, so why would he want to be with her. "Maybe I'm being to hard on myself." Amanda thought to herself. She had her Ben & Jerry's Phish Food, sat on her bed with her back against the headboard, and started to watch the movie. Amanda is on a diet, but the fact is that she has no one special in her life, so chocolate is her substitute. (5 minutes later) There was a knock on the door and she was annoyed. Who would bother her during her self-pity party? "Most of the roster." Amanda said to herself, answering her own question. She answered the door and was surprised at who was at her door.  
  
~More to come. I love doing this to you guys.~ 


	6. the lil devils!

"Hi Randy. What brings you here?" Amanda asked. "Thought that maybe you'd wanna join us. Trish told me that you didn't feel up to it but I thought that maybe you'd change your mind." Randy said. "Nope." "Come on Mandy! Trish told me that you've had a lot on your mind. Come with us and clear your mind a little bit." Amanda decided to give in. Randy isn't one to give up when he wants something. "Alright, fine. I'll go." "Great! Amy said that if you go, you can hitch a ride with her." Randy said, getting out of the room. "Catch ya there."  
  
(In Amy's rental, on the way to the club) "So what persuaded you to join us?" Amy asked. "Randy's relentlessness." Amy laughed. Knowing how Randy can get. "Well Mandy, I'm glad that you decided to join us. You'll have a lot of fun." Amanda glanced at Amy and said, "Alright. Who's gonna be there that you guys aren't telling me about?" Amy giggled and had a pretend shocked look on her face. "Why would you think that I'd wanna hide anything from you?" "I remember Matt telling me what type of face to look for when you're hiding something and you smiled a bit. So what do you guys have up your sleeves?"  
  
(In Chris's rental, on the way to the same club) "Ya know Chris," Shane said, "I was perfectly content with staying in my room and watching TV!" "Yeah sure, and mopping around like some lovestruck loser. Ya need to get out and do something besides figuring out ways to sweep Mandy off her feet." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shane said. "Do you why Andrew was pissed at the arena?" Shane asked. "Andrew was trying to come one to Mandy." "How do you know it was Mandy?" Shane asked. "I was in the catering room when it happened. Mandy said that if he ever put his hands on her again, she's shove it up his ass." Shane chuckled, "Yup, that's her alright."  
  
(At the club)  
  
"You were right Amy," Amanda yelled over the loud music, "This is so much better than being in my hotel room." "See? Glad you're having fun!" Amy said to her. Then Amy spotted Chris and Shane just getting in. She waved at them to let the guys know where they were. "You didn't tell me that Shane was gonna be here." Amanda said to her. Amy just smiled.  
  
(15 minutes later) Amanda and Shane were so caught on each other that they didn't notice the rest of the gang were getting ready to go. "Hey, Shane?" "Hmm?" "I'm gonna leave the rental here with you," Chris said, "Amy's gonna get me back to the hotel. Here's the keys buddy." "Thanks...bye."  
  
While Shane and Amanda were together; Amy turned to Trish and said, "It worked!!!" They slapped each other five and headed out with the rest of the gang. 


	7. matters of the heart

(A/N: Okay here's the deal, I'm loosing ideas and my writing flow, so I apologize for not being up to date on this story. Work has also kept me busy.)  
  
"That was your idea at the club the other night, wasn't it?" Amanda asked Amy and Trish. "Now what makes you think we'd do something like that!" Trish said in mock surprise. "You have to admit that it was a good plan." Amy said. "Let's face it," Victoria was saying, "We all know that if Shane was gonna do it on his own than we would all be old and going around in wheelchair before he actually pulled if off!" Everyone in the diva locker room were laughing. "He might love women, but when it comes to asking one out himself, he's as stiff as a board!" Nora exclaimed. Amanda couldn't help herself. That was very true in Shane! When the laughing died down Stacey asked, "So what's the status? You guys an item or what?" "Yeah, we're an item." Amanda answered. "So our matchmaking plan worked after all!" Amy said.  
  
Shane and Amanda decided to go steady the other night at the club, but they agreed that they wouldn't be together all the time 24/7. If they were then the truth is, they would've become sick of each other. They both also agreed that they'd mingle with other people from time to time. After all, they are on the road 200+ days a year. Can you imagine spending every waking moment with someone for THAT long?! It would make anyone crazy!  
  
(2 years later)  
  
Shane and Amanda were still going strong, but lately Amanda was acting very concerned about her weight and Shane was really worried. When Shane and Amanda were at lunch today, she didn't have much to eat. All she had was a small salad and she didn't even touch her cheeseburger. Shane knew that Amanda wanted to lose weight(and she has) but NEVER at the expense of her health and welfare. He was strongly convinced that she was taking this weight loss thing WAY too far and Shane was determined to get her to stop this before she kills herself.  
  
Shane went upstairs to their bedroom, because she was in the bedroom and he was getting tired. When he entered the room, she wasn't in bed. So he looked in the bathroom and he saw her hovered over the toilet. Shane quickly grabbed her and a towel so she could wipe off her mouth. Amanda sat at the edge of the bed and Shane said, "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE KILLING YOURSELF DOING THIS SHIT!!" "SHANE, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! SO I THREW UP! IT'S NO BIG DEAL SHANE!" "IT'S BIGGER DEAL THAN YOU FUCKIN' THINK!" Shane took a deep breath, took Amanda's hand and stood her in front of the mirror. Shane then stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and said, "Look at yourself in the mirror baby! I'm really worried about you and I want you to stop doing this to yourself! I don't care what size you wear. You don't have to look like a friggin supermodel for me! I love you the way you are and nothing can change that." "Shane, what if......wait! You said you love me?" "Yes, I do!" Shane turned Amanda around and looked at her, "You're loving, caring, and your so much fun to be around. You make me wanna be a better man and I am because of you. I admit that before I asked out I was a bit of a "bad boy" but I'm a better man now because I know for a fact that I don't wanna lose you and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you just because you wanna be a certain weight or size!" "No one on this earth has even said that to me before." Amanda said. "Well it's about time somebody did, because it's the damned truth!"  
  
"I love you so much, Shane." Amanda said as they hugged each other tightly. Shane released their embrace looked into her eyes and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" "Loud and clear baby!" They hugged each other again, but Shane held onto her tightly. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had let Amanda's behavior carry on the way it has. 


End file.
